


In the night

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny peek when Yonekuni visits Shirou in the rain/cold, Shirou has to suffer in letting Yonekuni go once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night

_"Bury all your secrets in my skin. Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins"_

The low groans of pleasure filled the silent room. Possessive fingers curled and dug into the firm shoulders below, forcefully turning the body over. The gasp of surprise was muffled by the sheets, which also muffled the cry as hard flesh penetrated him. He turned his head, rubbing his cheek into the warm sheet below him, biting his lip as a rough hand pushed him further down into the bed. Eyes open, he looked out of the corner of his eye, catching glimpse of blond hair swaying with the movement of its owner. He dug his fingers into the bedding, pushing back against Yonekuni, earning a snarl in return for his movement.

Warm breath brushed against the nape of his neck as a tongue sneaked out, licking at the sweat that dotted along his skin. Teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to leave a long lasting mark on the pale flesh. Through the foggy haze of his mind, the blond felt his heart race at the cries his movements caused. The raspy cry of his named caused him to shudder, coming and pushing himself further into the hot body below him.

Faint whispers and mutterings reached Shirou's ears, causing him to flush as he turned his head. Mouth opened to speak, only to be silenced as the blond stole a kiss, nipping at the bottom lip as a hand slid across his chest, slipping down to grasp at the heavy flesh to bring him to completion.

The flesh inside him twitched as the blond slowly pulled out, causing Shirou to groan at the loss of the flesh inside him. His arms trembled as he pushed himself up, knowing that he had precious little time left.

His hand trembled as he reached for the towel that was discarded awhile back, cleaning himself up. He glanced Yonekuni, his heart clenched at the thought of having to give him up until the next time it rained. Swallowing, Shirou brought Yonekuni to his feet, helping the nearly unconscious male get dressed before getting dressed himself.

The knock on the door came too soon for Shirou. He flushed in embarrassment at the knowing look that Kunimasa shot him before giving him a knowing nod, watching Yonekuni's brother carry him out of the house and towards his own home. Watching from the door, Shirou wondered how he would get through the following day. As the pair left his sight, he closed the door, bringing a hand up to muffle the sobs that wanted to escape.


End file.
